Bring Me Calm
by McSquidgeon
Summary: Almost 9 years have passed since Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord and it has been longer since the Wizarding World last saw Draco Malfoy alive. Is he still around, alive and well? What has he been doing and why has he kept away from the world he grew up in? Will probably be rated M In the future... I hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Bring Me Calm**

**A.N – Hmm, where to begin on this one? I can only apologise in advance to anyone who decides to read this. I am an avid reader, a massive fan of properly constructed sentences and long complicated words and yet... and yet! It seems that the gift of writing does not come naturally to me. That being said... this particular plot bunny would not leave me alone and ever a victim of my ego... I decided why not inflict my writing on the innocent readers of FanFiction? You have been warned, my dear reader chum! On with the show and I hope at least one person likes this enough to make typing it worthwhile.**

_**Prologue**_

On a quiet street in the middle of muggle London sits a small red brick bungalow. This bungalow is almost identical to every other dwelling down the same street. A small, neat garden leads up to a duck egg blue front door and the large wooden sign in the front of the garden had only that morning changed to declare **SOLD** in bold scarlet letters.

A woman stepped through the front gate into the garden, her chocolate eyes taking in everything about her new home, from the perfect lawn to the clear, square windows, so identical to every other building nearby. There was nothing to indicate her personality yet.

Her eyes finally settled on the small wooden oval set above the door. This declared the name of the house to be '_Serendipity'. _She let out a small sigh.

**Well, that was it. Short and sweet. I must confess, I had this written out in my notebook and it looked a lot longer! I must work on that I think. For now, I think the next few chapters will be a bit short too while I acclimatise myself to the FanFiction website and its ways. I hope the formatting for this stays the same!**


	2. Chapter One

**Bring Me Calm**

**Ah, the first chapter! Uploaded nice and quick as I am impatient and want to knock a few chapters out all at once to see if anyone else is vaguely interested in the plot bunny that won't leave me alone! Something to note... as usual with stories on here... bits in **_italics _**are thoughts... so here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER**** Alas... I do not own any of the bits you recognise. All of Draco's sexy self belongs to the goddess that is J.K. Rowling. All hail J.K!**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Sunlight poured through the blinds, illuminating a very much naked man sprawled face down on the bed. The man in question let out a loud groan as he rolled over and the sunlight hit his face. Cursing himself for forgetting to close the blinds before going to sleep that morning he covered his face with his hand and peered through his fingers at the alarm clock.

15:26

Figuring that he wasn't going to get much more sleep before he had to start getting ready for work he rolled out of bed and slowly made his way down the hall to the kitchen. After preparing a cup of filter coffee he wandered back to his bedroom with mug, newspaper and post in hand. Dumping these on his bedside table he continued through to his en-suite bathroom to take a quick shower and wake up a little.

Looking in the mirror as he dried himself he was dismayed to notice that signs of his age were starting to show. _When did this start to happen? _He thought to himself as he took stock of the slight rounding of his stomach. Stepping closer to the mirror he noted that he was starting to develop laughter lines around his eyes and mouth and a few silvery hairs had started to grow at his temples, barely distinguishable from his pale blonde locks _and thank heavens I inherited my father's hair._

Eventually turning away from the disappointing image in the mirror he realised that not only had his coffee gone cold but he was now close to running late for work. _Dammit._

* * *

He barely made it in to work on time. Upon walking into 'The Frisky Frog' he was immediately pounced upon by a very irate woman.

"DRACO MALFOY YOU ARE LATE! HOW AM I MEANT TO OPEN FOR SERVICE ON TIME IF MY CHIEF BARMAN IS NOT HERE?!"

The petite brunette had worked herself up in to quite the state, as evidenced by her slightly messy hair and red cheeks. Chuckling to himself, Draco set about calming her down. Making his way through to the bar he apologised to his boss and started mixing her up a weak cocktail.

"Jenny you know I am perfectly on time for work, I know I am usually here early but you know how temperamental these bloody buses are at the best of times! Here, have a drink, it's a weak one so don't worry... Today I had bad luck with the bus, maybe one day I will pass my driving test and can avoid public transport for good!"

Both Draco and Jenny snorted at his last comment. Draco was well known to a lot of the driving schools in and around London; he was famously hopeless at driving lessons and had driven more than one instructor to quit teaching. He has long since given up trying to learn, figuring that he was just one of those people who aren't meant to drive.

His apology having successfully calmed down his boss, Draco started to set up the bar for the day. Smirking inwardly, he praised himself for still having the ability to read and manage a situation quickly. _It's nice to know that some things will never change. _Many people had asked how Draco managed to put up with his temperamental boss for so many years. What could he say? It reminded him of school.

* * *

**So, chapter one is out on the interwebs for all to see! I hope someone out there deems it worth a read! I have the next couple of chapters planned out already so will try and type them up later. Sorry it is a little rough around the edges! This is my first fanfiction and at the moment it has no Beta. Maybe when I am more used to this site I will look into getting one!**

**While I was typing this I got an email saying that ****buford12**** is now following this story. Thanks I think! Hope you like it so far!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Bring Me Calm**

**Meant to type this up and upload it last night... whoops! Sorry to the few people who seem to have read this so far! Reviews/Constructive Criticism is always appreciated. It would let me know if anyone is vaguely interested in seeing where this goes haha! **

**So... on to the next chapter, where we will finally begin to get somewhere! **

**DISCLAIMER**** Unfortunately I still don't own anything that you recognise!**

_**ChapterTwo**_

Draco trudged up the front path to his door, it was almost 7.30am and he was only just returning from work. He had foolishly allowed his workmates to talk him into staying for 'a few drinks' after work and ended up staying out 4 hours longer than usual. He was fumbling around, trying to get his keys in the door when his sluggish thoughts were interrupted by his neighbour.

"Draco! Good morning!"

"Good morning Delia" He groaned inwardly as he turned to face the smiling blonde woman. _It's really too early for someone to be so happy. Please, I just want to go to bed. _

"Have you seen the new girl over the road yet? She moved in yesterday, such a pretty young thing. I spoke to her yesterday evening, she seems really lovely" Draco's mind wandered as Delia excitedly told him all about the new woman across the road, occasionally nodding and making noises to feign interest. Delia was a notorious gossip and after 5 long years of living next to her he had learned that it was best to just let her tell you the news in one sitting. Waiting for her to trail off, Draco politely wished her a good day before entering his house and quickly heading to his bed. He was exhausted.

* * *

He woke to his alarm blaring at 4:30 that afternoon. He was still tired from his late night but knew that it wouldn't be worth it to call in sick.

Stumbling into a nice hot shower, he scrubbed himself with his favourite lime and mint shower gel in an effort to wake up a bit. Gritting his teeth, he finished his shower by turning off the hot tap and blasting his body with icy water. Biting back a decidedly feminine shriek he turned off the shower and wrapped himself up in a nice fluffy towel. Feeling slightly more human he headed down to the kitchen to brew himself a coffee.

Opening the drawer below the kettle he realised that in his slightly tipsy stupor that morning he had forgotten to go to the 24 hour Tesco on the way home. This meant that he had no more of his favourite coffee capsules and could either drink the garbage labelled 'instant coffee' that he kept for visitors or he could rush and get himself a coffee from the cafe near work. _Like I even have to think about that! _He snorted to himself, _I may not be rich but like heck am I ever drinking instant coffee again! _He rushed back in to the bedroom to get dressed. If he left quickly he could pick up a coffee and something to eat before he got into work and not even work up too much of a sweat.

* * *

40 minutes later he strode into 'Buzz Cafe' and joined the queue. He was almost at the counter and was staring at the chalk board menu when it happened. One of the baristas brushed past him with an empty tray and tripped over his tapping foot. He got a face full of vanilla and cinnamon as her long brown curls hit him in the face. As she fell to the floor in an ungraceful heap he caught a glimpse of creamy white thigh where her skirt had ridden up. Her tray clattered across the floor in front of her and her mane of curls covered her face from his view.

"Oh shi- I'm so sorry Miss please let me – GRANGER?!"

* * *

**So there you have it, the smart ones will see part of where this is going (who am I kidding... it is obvious! You hardened fanfictioners will know part of where this is going already... you're so smaaaaart!) I am hoping that this wasn't complete drivel. I shall aim to get another chapter or two out in a little while. Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Please no unnecessary flames eh? See you soon! Squidge~**


End file.
